THe Unwitten Diary
by Rider Arya Svit-kona
Summary: Lily gives James a box but not just an ordinary box.  What does it do and what happens to this mysterious object? oneshot LJ HG at the end rating to be safe


_September 1, 1977_

"What's that?" James asked walking over to Lily. She was sitting on her bed holding a medium sized wooden box. The had a carving of a white lily along with an eccentric vine pattern, though it seemed to be moving as if making up it's mind to what it wanted to be. It was made of oak wood and had a small gold pad lock. Lily looked up at him with a sad smile.

"It's a box," Lily said. James raised an eyebrow and Lily laughed. "It's more of a box of keepsakes, notes, and personal things, a nonwritten diary if you will."

"Oh," James said not really understanding. He voiced his thoughts and Lily laughed again.

"Here," she said handing him the box. It turned from a lily to a rose and the vines changed into a criss crossed pattern and a faint heart shape. "It's ever-changing. Whoever's in possession of it at the moment, it shows your favorite flower and the vines show the meaning of your subconscious and emotions at the moment. Like the vines right now are criss crossed, so you're confused about something and there's a heart there," she said pointing to it, "which means you're in love with someone."

"And what are you supposed to put in this mysterious box?"

"Fill it with your hopes and your dreams, those stupid notes you write in class. Little trinkets and keepsakes, the names of the people you love, the ones you hate, that ring your parents gave you for that 'special someone,' the details of your first kiss, all the times the one's you love thought would never hurt you finally broke your hear. Your best memories in a bottle there's no limitations," Lily said looking into his hazel eyes.

"I want you to keep this," she continued," do what I told you. Then at the end of the year come and find me, I'll tell you what to do with it."

"Then what will you use?" James asked her curiously.

"I have a spare," she said smiling. Then taking her necklace from under her blouse, Lily took off a key and quickly tucked the chain back into her shirt. "This is the key to the lock, I suggest you keep it on you at all times, I have a spare chain somewhere."

She started rummaging through her desk, and then started cracking up after about five minutes. "Duh, witch _Accio chain_." A long silver chain necklace came zooming into her awaiting hand. She strung the gold key onto it and handed it to James smiling. He put it around his neck, smiling back at her.

"Thanks, Lily," he said kissing he on the cheek causing her to blush.

_June 29, 1978_

"Lily, it's the last day, the end of the year! You told me to find you and tell me what to do with this box!" James called one again walking into Lily's room.

"That's right, love," Lily said kissing him. "I see your box has changed."

It now had a tiger lily on it and the vines where no longer criss crossed but in a shape of a heart. James had filled it with everything from old quills to notes on animagi to his and Lily's first kiss to a photograph of him and the Marauders.

"Quite a lot, dear," he said smiling. "Lily, do you ever think of the future?"

"Of course, James," she said still smiling at him.

"I mean our future."

"Well, I've put a good decent amount of thinking into it really."

"What would you say… if I did this?" James asked getting down on one knee. He took out a small, velvet green box. He opened it up slowly to show a diamond ting with a silver band and two emeralds on either side and two smaller diamonds on the sides of the emeralds. He looked into Lily's own emerald green eyes and asked," Lily Evans, you're my world, you're my hopes, my dreams, the reason why I write those stupid notes during class, you're the person I'm the closest to, the one I could never hate, the special someone my parents where talking about when they gave me this ring, the details of our first kiss are forever engraved in my head, the only one that has ever broken my heart. My best memories are with you, there's no limitation to how much I love you. Lily Evans will you become Lily Potter? Will you take the leap and… will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Lily's face; she was smiling down at James. Through her tear stricken face she whispered, "Yes, yes I will James! I wanna be Mrs. Lily Potter!"

James slipped the ring onto her finger and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He took his wand and pointed it at his head and a long silver mist came out and floated into a bottle. It corked itself and slid into the box along with all his memories, hopes, and dreams.

_August 21, 1998_

Ginny and Harry where walking hand in hand down the streets of Godric's Hallow and past the pub and the church and past the graveyard. They walked past all the cottages until they found it: the Potter's Cottage. It looked the same as it had the last time he had been there on Christmas Eve with Hermione. Harry gave an involuntary shiver; Ginny gave him a reassuring squeeze. As soon as Harry's hand touched the gate the sign rose out of the ground which still read:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 of October 1981, _

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard_

_ever to survive the Killing Curse._

_This house invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in it's ruined state as a monument to the Potters _

_and as a reminder to the violence _

_that tore apart their family. _

"Oh, Harry, I had no idea," Ginny said quietly. Harry smiled at her putting his arm around her. "Are you worried?"

"No, any after effects of Voldemort's killing curse should have died along with him and the house should be stable once I put a stabilizing charm on it," he said flicking his wand. Ginny gave him a weak smile which he returned as they walked up the steps.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly opened the old, oak door. The house wasn't too bad considering it went through 16 years of no use. Harry couldn't look over at the staircase where his father was murdered. Ginny slowly led him through the living room which had long forgotten toys lying on the floor. The kitchen had food out on the table half eaten and the study was immensely covered in dust. Harry went to look at the bookcase as Ginny went over to the cherry desk. There were old quills, ink bottles of several colors, yellowed parchment, and family photos. Though what caught Ginny's eye was a medium-sized box in the middle of the deck and a key on a chain beside it. She blew the dust of the box.

"Harry," Ginny called," I think you may want to take a look at this."

Harry walked over to her staring at the oak box. It had a tiger lily on it and vines that tangled into a heart. It also had a gold lock and pad. Ginny handed him the key and he slowly and carefully like a precious gift that would break at any moment turned the key. It clicked and he pushed the lid open. It was filled with a few tubes of silver mist, a couple of photographs, a bunch of old, fraying parchment, a silver ring, a small black leather bound book, and an envelope addressed to nonother than himself.

Harry looked at Ginny and she gave him an encouraging nod. He slowly grabbed the evelope. It was slightly heavy and yellowed and fragile with age. Harry carefully opened the letter and sank into the chair Ginny had conjoured up moment's before as he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably not around anymore. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've decided it's best if I write this down so you'll understand. Harry, you have to understand, I loved your mother very much and I would do anything for her. Never doubt that._

_This box was given to me by your mother the first day of our Seventh year. She told me to fill it with my hopes and my dreams, those stupid notes that I wrote in class. Little trinkets, keep sakes, the names of people I loved and who I hated. The ring you grandparents gave me for that 'special someone,' the details of of my first kiss, the times the one's I loved hurt me and my best memories. And that there were no limitations. So, I pass it onto you, as your mother gave it to me. AL the items and memories are key parts to mine, your mother's, and our friends lives. The box changes with your emotions and subconscience. It shows your favorite flowe, too! It's a very special thing, so go ahead fill it with your hopes and your dreams! The opportunites are endless!_

_I leave you, Harry, with the hope that you will follow your heart wherever it may lead you. _

_Love,_

_Dad _

Harry smiled at the letter. It was heart felt and true. No matter what, from now on, Harry was free. No one could tell him that he had to be careful or cautious or not to do anything stupid. He could just be Harry and that was good enough for him.

**A/N I hope you all like that. Just a oneshot I came up with awhile ago that I just got to type up. R/R –Arya- **


End file.
